Losing Him
by CocoDot11
Summary: Ryoko had to leave Tenchi for a while and when she returns she finds a heart-breaking relationship had been started in her absence. Can her love for Tenchi still pull through? Rated T for language and suggestive themes. RyokoXTenchiXAyeka
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since Tenchi had seen Ryoko. After Kagato's defeat on Jurai, Ryoko had stayed with Tenchi on earth for about a year before disappearing one morning leaving behind this note:

_I'm going on a journey. Good-bye Tenchi. I love you. _

_ P.S. don't look for me._

Ryoko was beyond excited. After three years she was finally going to see her beloved Tenchi again. She rocketed towards Earth as fast as she could. She could tell Ryo-Ohki was excited too because she was going faster than her usual top speed. The man that had kept her from Tenchi had been dealt with and now she was returning to her love. She landed at the lake and ran to the house.

Ryoko saw Tenchi standing in the living room and flew at him wrapping her arms around him in her usual manner.

"Tenchi, I'm back! I missed you so much." Ryoko said as she snuggled into the nape of his neck.

"Ryoko, You… you're really back!" Tenchi exclaimed. He glanced at her arms with a nervous expression.

"Get yourself off _my_ fiancé!" Ayeka screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"Fiancé? Ayeka, you really need to stop forcing Tenchi into your delusions."

"This is no delusion you mummy woman!" Ayeka thrust out her left hand. There was a shiny silver ring on Ayeka's ring finger. "Tenchi and I are to be married this coming year."

"Ehhh! I can't believe it. You're so obsessed with this delusion that you went as far as to buy yourself a ring?"

"NO! Tenchi bought it for me. Tenchi, isn't that right?"

Ayeka and Ryoko both turned to Tenchi both waiting for him to answer in the way that supported them. When he didn't answer Ryoko was about to laugh in victory, but as her gaze swept back towards Ayeka something caught her eye.

On Tenchi ring finger on his left hand there was a ring. To Ryoko's distraught she realized it matched the ring Ayeka had shown. It was true. It was all true.

"It's true isn't it Tenchi? You're really going to marry her, you love _her_?"

Ryoko teleported away from Tenchi, trembling, as tears ran down her face. She covered her face with a shaking hand, and faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoko clung to Yosho's tree. She couldn't believe it. He loves Ayeka, not her. She had always believed that Tenchi had special feelings for her and hadn't said anything because he didn't want to hurt the other girl's feelings. The pain in her heart was unbearable. To realize that she had been wrong, that he didn't love her at all, was killing her.

"I j-just don't b-believe it." Ryoko whispered, her voice choked by her unstoppable tears.

She curled up at the base of the tree, her arms wrapped around her knees, keeping herself together.

She considered leaving, taking Ryo-Ohki and running away. She could be a space pirate again, sail trough the stars where she belonged, try to forget Tenchi, and pretend those years spent with him never happened. But she knew it would be impossible to do that, she could never to lie to her heart like that.

She needed to talk to him though. She thought back to the time when Washu's time and space machine had gone out of control and the whole group had gone through so many worlds. At the end Tenchi had held her hand and the look in his eyes had made Ryoko's heart sing. That was one of the moments Ryoko had truly felt like he was in love with her. Those times had given her such hope and now she was getting angry. Why, if he loved Ayeka, would he give her such false hope? Didn't he realize how cruel that was? She would make him answer her then leave. She wasn't sure where she would go but, staying here would only hurt her heart more.

Ryoko returned to the house to talk to Tenchi only to realize it was dinnertime and she would have to wait. She tried to slip away but, unfortunately Sasami noticed Ryoko and invited her to eat with them. Ryoko couldn't refuse Sasami's puppy-dog eyes so she grudgingly went to eat with them.

Ayeka was glued to Tenchi and smirking the entire time. Ryoko felt like someone was stabbing her heart, over and over again and she couldn't even taste the food. Her left hand was curled into a fist, her fingernails leaving indents on her palm. Ayeka's gloating made Ryoko ready to kill.

"Ryoko," Tenchi began, his voice still making Ryoko's heart jump, to her annoyance, "Where have you been for the past three years?"

"None of your business," Ryoko grumbled, "I just had something I needed to do."

Ryoko could tell he was hurt by her dismissal, but what right did he have to pry into her life? He was engaged to another woman for god's sake. Ryoko could feel her composed shell was cracking and needed to get out of there. She could find Tenchi later.

"Thanks for the food Sasami," Ryoko said as she stood up from the table and teleported away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and the fave! Especially cyberimp6 for the constructive criticism! :D you made good points. Thank you!

~~~~Chapter 3~~~~

Ryoko sat by Yosho's tree with her feet in the shallows of the water. She loved the feel of the wind through her hair and it calmed her. Her fists uncurled as she tried to regain her composure. Tenchi is in love with Ayeka. She repeated it over and over again in her head, trying to get herself used to the idea, but it was no use. She had expected Ayeka to throw herself at Tenchi when she left, but she had never expected that he would return her feelings. Ever since Ryoko had met him, even during all the time that she and Ayeka had been fighting over him he had never made his feelings clear. He had always been beyond indecisive, never able to clear up the mystery of his heart.

"Tenchi…" Ryoko whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

Suddenly Ryoko heard footsteps on the path, Tenchi's footsteps. She quickly wiped away her tears and then stood up and faced him.

"What do you want Tenchi?" Ryoko sighed.

"Ryoko…" Tenchi practically whispered in an endearing way. Ryoko could feel her cheeks heating up, just from the tone of his voice. She could fell her composure slipping.

"Dammit" She muttered before looking up at Tenchi. "Well? Why are you up here?"

"Ryoko, where have you been?" Tenchi said, "What made you leave?"

"I already told you, none of your business," Ryoko said angrily.

"Ryoko please! Why won't you tell me?" Tenchi said while starring straight into Ryoko eyes. Again, he looked hurt by her dismissal.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Ryoko yelled, turning away, "I can't handle it…"

"Ryoko?"

Ryoko whipped around and glared at Tenchi. "I thought you loved me! You were always treating me special and I was a damn fool to believe it. How could you play with my feelings like that?" Ryoko was crying again. "I love more than anything! I always have! I go away for a bit and I come back to find you engaged to HER! You're the one that owes me an explanation!"

"Why'd you leave?" Tenchi was looking down now, hiding his face.

"WHAT? Didn't you hear me? Don't you dare ignore my feelings!" Ryoko was about to burst.

"Why'd you leave?" Tenchi was chocking up. Ryoko could hear it in his voice, but why? "You went away for a BIT? You've got to be kidding me. It was more than a bit! Three years, two months, and six days to be exact! It felt like forever! Every day felt like a millennium. Me play with you? Me? It's the other way around! You made me fall head over heels for you than you just ran off, disappeared! What was I supposed to do?"

Ryoko couldn't answer. Her head was spinning trying to keep up with everything he had said. Wait a sec… he had been in love with her? He had loved her! But wait, she knew she had to calm down, that was in the past tense, he has a fiancé now. He loves Ayeka now…

"Dammit!" Ryoko screamed as she curled into a ball, "Damn you Tenchi… what's the point in telling me this? You have a fiancé! You're getting married to another woman? How is this going to help any of us? What's the point?" Ryoko buried her face in her knees.

"Don't yell at me! I wasn't planning on saying any of this, but you forced it out of me!" Tenchi yelled back.

"Don't you DARE blame this on me! All I wanted was an explanation for all the pain I'm going through!"

"That's all I wanted too! I just wanted to know what your reason for leaving me was. You don't even know the definition of heartbreak is! I waited for you for two long years! Every time there was a big wind I would rush to the window, hoping it would be Ryo-Ohki, but you never came. Ayeka cheered me up. She helped me when you weren't there." Tenchi's voice had turned bitter and Ryoko could hear the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I understand. Now I'm alone and you're all happily engaged! I'm hurt terribly! Are you satisfied now? I'm in just as much pain as you were!" Ryoko was standing now screaming at Tenchi while tears streamed down her face. All the yelling was giving her a headache; she swayed and suddenly Tenchi grabbed her shoulders.

"That's not what I meant! I don't want you to be sad! I want you to be happy!"

"Like that's ever gonna happen! All your 'explaining' only made the pain worse…"

"Ryoko.." Tenchi could hear the deep pain in Ryoko's voice and saw the tears streaming down her face. His hands could feel her shaking. This isn't what he wanted! Why had it ended this way? All he wanted was…

Tenchi pulled Ryoko towards him and she was shocked to feel his lips on hers and then his tongue invading her mouth. Ryoko melted and she felt herself drifting farther and farther from reality. He was kissing her! Her whole world was turning pink. It was like a dream. All the sadness she had felt was slipping away and she had to think back. Why had she been sad? It was Tenchi's fault she remembered that much, but what had he done? Something with Ayeka maybe? Ayeka… ring… fiancé…married. Ryoko remembered and pushed Tenchi off of her and a new set of tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks.

"Tenchi I-I can't do this!"

Her shove brought Tenchi back to reality as well. What had he just done?

"Shit… Ryoko… I-I-I'm sorry! I understand. I-I don't know what came over me. Please forget it ever happened." Tenchi voice escalated then he turned and ran down the path.

"God Dammit!" Tenchi yelled to himself, "What did I just do…" Tenchi was still red when he reached the house and he was sweating from running all the way back. He quickly brushed past Ayeka as he hurried towards his room.

"Tenchi my lord what's wrong? Oh my! You're all red! Do you have a fever?" Ayeka brought her hand up towards his forhead and Tenchi knocked it away without thinking. Ayeka looked shocked and hurt.

"Sorry," Tenchi muttered, "You're right, I must be sick. I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." Tenchi quickly disappeared into his room leaving a bewildered Ayeka in the hallway.

Heehee the story is building ^_^ I'm so happy to know that my story is being read. :D :D :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I am so sorry for not updating this for awhile. At first I had writers block and then I kind of forgot about it for a bit. Also thanks for the reviews! It makes me so happy to know that people are reading this :D 'm still trying to figure how to go on with this story and i re-did this story twice trying to get it right. well anyway here we go:

~~~~Chapter 4~~~~

Tenchi collapsed his bed still bright red and exhausted from running back to the house. He head was spinning. He felt so confused. What had just happened?

"Dammit!" Tenchi muttered to himself. He had thought he had already discarded those feelings. Why did he kiss her? He loved Ayeka now, didn't he? "That's right, I love Ayeka. That was only old feelings resurfacing for a second, but it's not like I still love Ryoko anymore. I'll explain it and apologize to Ryoko tomorrow." He convinced himself of this and then he went downstairs to say goodnight to Ayeka.

"Ayeka?" Tenchi said from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Tenchi?" Ayeka responded from the couch.

"I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight." Tenchi smiled down at her.

"Oh! Wait a sec." Ayeka got up from the couch and ran over to Tenchi. She stretched up to kiss him lightly. "Good night honey." Tenchi looked at Ayeka smiling face. How could he have kissed Ryoko? That was so wrong. As they hugged guilt gnawed at his stomach.

"See you in the morning." Tenchi went back upstairs and went to bed. He fell asleep thinking of Ayeka, but once he was asleep he dreamed of Ryoko's lips on his.

Ryoko made her way back to the house in a dream-like state. Tenchi had just kissed her. Her and Tenchi kissed! It was her dream, but he was still with Ayeka. Nothing could change that fact. "Gah! I'm SO confused!" Ryoko didn't know what to do. Tenchi had just cheated on Ayeka. She could only imagine how hurt Ayeka would be if she found out. She knew what happened could cause so much sadness, but she couldn't deny how happy she felt. Her feelings weren't completely unrequited at least. She had been planning on getting out of here, but now that there was a chance for her and Tenchi she couldn't leave. When she reached the house she teleported up into her room and fell asleep thinking of nothing but Tenchi.

Breakfast the next morning was REALLY awkward for Tenchi. He was sitting next to Ayeka who kept happily talking with him and across from a fuming Ryoko who kept sending questioning stares at him whenever their eyes met.

"Yay Ryoko you're still here!" Sasami exclaimed when she came out from the kitchen. "I really missed you, you know? I'm glad you came back."

"Thank you Sasami. By the way, I didn't think it was possible, but your cooking has gotten even better." Ryoko smiled sweetly at Sasami and Tenchi felt his heart skip a beat.

"Eh? Thanks Ryoko!" Sasami replied before turning to Ryo-ohki. "Did you hear that Ryo-Ohki? My cooking's gotten better! I'll make you a carrot dish later." Ryo-Ohki meowed and Sasami picked her up and hugged her.

"Why do I feel like she misses Ryo-Ohki more than me?" Ryoko grumbled and they all erupted in laughter. Tenchi smiled, it felt just like old times. Ryoko was thinking the same thing and oh how she missed those times. Tenchi wasn't engaged then and back then he had loved her. Why couldn't they go back to those old times?

Ayeka noticed Ryoko looking longingly at Tenchi the whole meal. It made her so uncomfortable. At least Tenchi wasn't looking back at her. Ayeka was happy knowing she had the best fiancé in the universe who would never do anything to hurt her.

After breakfast Ryoko asked Tenchi to go on a walk with her. He shifted uncomfortably and glanced back at Ayeka. She gave the okay, she knew they had things to talk about.

As soon as they were out of sight of the house Ryoko turned to Tenchi and asked him straight out, "Who do you love, Ayeka or me?"

"I'm sorry."

Ryoko sighed. After watching him durring breakfast she had been expecting this. "Then why did you kiss me?"

"I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me, but I know the one I love is Ayeka. I can't return your feelings anymore, I'm sorry."

"Look me in the eye when you're talking to me." Ryoko grabbed his chin and forced him to look in her eyes. He definitely didn't kiss her for no reason.

"I love Ayeka, It's the truth." Tenchi looked her in the eye as he said it, determined to prove his point.

"I-I can at least tell that on my own", she muttered, " Repeat the other part, tell me you have no feelings for me while looking me in the eye!" Ryoko had had enough of crying.

"I-I…" Ryoko watched as a blush spread across his face.

"I knew it." Ryoko couldn't decide whether to be happy or pissed. "You know you've always been awful at making up your mind. Tenchi tell me; what do I do with this? Should I be happy or mad?"

"That's why I didn't want you to know" Tenchi was looking at the ground off to his left. His hair was longer than it had been 3 years ago and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Don't give me that! At the least I deserve to know how you really feel about me."

Suddenly Tenchi's head snaps around and he stared straight into Ryoko's eyes with such intensity she felt as if she were going to melt. "And I deserve to know where you've been! Where were you for all that time while I was waiting!"

It was Ryoko's turn to look away. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

Tenchi grabbed her chin and pulled her face to face his. "Can't or won't."

Ryoko looked away and didn't answer. Suddenly Tenchi pulled her into a passionate kiss. As Ryoko pulled out of it she realized how desperate he looked. But there was no way she could tell him.

"Tell me!"

Ryoko looked away again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Fine. I get it." Tenchi stalked off, pissed at both Ryoko and himself. Why did he kiss her again?

Meanwhile Ryoko just stood there with her arms wrapped around herself sobbing until her tears ran out. It was all _his_ fault. Why did _he_ make her leave for so long? Ryoko wiped away her tears and looked up to the sky. She wouldn't let _him_ control her life. She wanted Tenchi, more than anything else in the entire universe. She knew Tenchi was confused and she would wait until he sorted out his feelings. If he chose her then everything would be perfect. But if he didn't... "I don't know what I would do..."

Ryoko stood there as the leaves fell off the trees, surrounding her feet in a blanket of gold, red, and brown. "I love you Tenchi. Hurry and make up you're mind."

Originally I had this ending with Ryoko crying, but I realized I had to stop ending all the chapters that way :P Plus I wanted Ryoko to be stronger :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhh first of all I'm so sorry for the delay! I had some serious writers block and then i got obsessed with another manga . Anyway I finnaly decided hw to finish this chapter so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! And once again, thanks to all who gave reviews!

~~~Chapter 5~~~

When Tenchi reached the house he waited outside the door to cool down. If he ran in there looking as pissed as he was then it would raise too many questions. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Why wouldn't she tell him? He deserved to know for all the pain it had put him through. He noticed he was getting upset again. Damn. After standing outside for another few minutes he finally went inside.

Ayeka and Sasami were sitting on the couch watching T.V. giggiling and eating snacks.

"Where's Ryoko?" Ayeka asked when she noticed Tenchi behind her.

"She wanted to be by herself for a little while", Tenchi lied smoothly, "I'm sure she'll be back by lunch though."

Suddenly Sasami jumped off of the couch and said "Oh by the way Tenchi, I have good news! Mihoshi and Kiyone will be back from they're last assignment tomorrow. I'm so excited, everyone's coming back."

"Yeah It'll be great to see them again." Tenchi smiled and sat down on the couch next to Ayeka. She took his hand in hers and smilied up at him. He kissed her quickly and Sasami squealed.

Lunch was ready and Tenchi was sent to go find Ryoko. As soon as he stepped outside he saw her asleep by the edge of the lake. He went and sat beside her about to wake her up when she murmured in her sleep.

"It's your fault. You bastard, give me my life back." She appeared to be having a nightmare. "It's _his_ fault Tenchi hates me! Why can't _he_ just leave me alone?" She began to cry and Tenchi quickly shook her. Ryoko jumped up her sword at Tenchi's throat. He had never seen her eyes look so mad.

"Oh!" She made her sword disappear when she realized it was just Tenchi. "Sorry Tenchi, I was having a nightmare."

"I know, you were crying."

"Ah!" Ryoko quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Anyway what's up?"

"Lunch is ready, come on."

Tenchi and Ryoko retreated back into the house, Ryoko walking a bit behind as she tried to regain her composure. _He_ was not here. Tenchi was safe.

Much later, after supper, Tenchi found Ryoko on the roof, staring at the sky. Her teal-blue hair was shifting from a gentle breeze. She was wearing grey jeans and a black t-shirt. He stared at her back, surrounded by the scenery and couldn't help but whisper:

"Beautiful."

He sat down next to her.

"Ryoko can't you just tell me?" Tenchi looked at her pleadingly.

"Tenchi… I just can't." Tenchi was shocked to see she was starting to cry. He quickly reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Please! Tell me and let me ease your pain. It kills me to see you look so upset."

"Tenchi please stop it! If you really don't want me to be upset then don't mention it again!"

"Ryoko you were talking in your sleep earlier, who is _he_?"

"What else did you hear?" Ryoko's voice had turned ice cold and she looked off to the distance.

"It doesn't matter, tell me who _he_ is? What did _he_ do to you?" Tenchi was almost yelling now, pissed at whoever had made Ryoko cry.

"SHUT UP!" Ryoko looked at him her eyes filled with anger, but behind them he could see fear. It was then that he noticed Ryoko was shivering. She was truly afraid. He was the one hurting her right now and he didn't want to do that.

"I'm sorry; I won't bother you about it again." Tenchi said softly, and smiled at her, his hand reaching up to her face and then resting on her cheek. He found himself caressing the side of her face. Ryoko's smile returned and she snuggled into his hand. They both began leaning in and kissed. And kept kissing and kissing, swept away by the passion of the moment. Tenchi pushed Ryoko down and their kissing continued. They were in their own world, the rest of the universes could go up in flames and they wouldn't even notice. Tenchi's hand traveled up Ryoko's shirt…

Meanwhile down in the living room Ayeka and Sasami were flipping through bridal catalogs.

"Why Sasami this one is quite pretty, don't you think?"

"Eh it's okay. Look at this one though."

"Ooh it looks beautiful. Definitely a possibility," Ayeka smiled and picked up another catalog, "I'm so excited Sasami! All my dreams are coming true. We should look at some Jurian bridal dresses as well."

Tenchi and Ayeka were set to have a mix of Earth and Jurian style wedding. Ayeka had not yet decided what kind of dress she wanted to wear; an earth wedding dress or Jurian bridal robes. Tenchi had left the decision up to her and she was having trouble deciding.

Miles and miles away a familiar galaxy police spaceship zoomed past Pluto.

"I'm so happy kiyone!" Mihoshi giggled, "We're going back to earth again. Galaxy Police headquarters is really too stuffy. It's so boring. Earth is so much better."

"Going back to this hellhole," Kiyone mmumbled to herself. "What happened to my carear! All chances of a promotion are down the drain! Will my life ever get back on track? Ah damn it!"

They had been at the Galaxy Police headquarters for the past half a year. They had heard many rumors in that place and Kiyone knew she would have to tell Tenchi what had happened to Ryoko. She knew what she would tell him would make him upset, but she also knew he would appreciate any information she could give. "But really, what were you thinking Ryoko?"

"Did you say something Kiyone?" Mihoshi glanced over at her 'partner for ever'.

"No, it's nothing." Kiyone responded, "Full speed ahead, destination: Earth."


End file.
